tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crystal Wand Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *Shovel *Rope Method This quest is located through the Maze of Lost Souls (MoLS). Exploring this place without a map can be very dangerous, as you may encounter Giant Spiders, Dragon Lords and more dangerous creatures. There are several caves north of Carlin, in the Fields of Glory, that lead to the MoLS. For the case start at the cave a bit south of Northport here, a small village north of Carlin. Use the shovel to open a hole here and get into it. Follow the blue line until the next hole. Keep following the blue line and you'll find a small forest inside the cave. In the red spot, behind the trees, there is a hole and inside that hole there is a switch that you must turn right to open the entrance to the MoLS. Note: If the switch is already turned right, then turn it left and right again. Get out the hole and follow this way to get to the entrance of the MoLS. You will have to cross some Energy Fields: Now you are inside of the MoLS and I suggest you that you follow the next the map step by step or you'll face dragons, dragon lords and giant spiders. In this path you'll face all the creatures in the list above (rats ~ orc leaders). Keep in mind: don't get out of the path if you can't face dangerous creatures. In the first entrance room is the Griffin Shield Quest. Here you will meet 3 Elf Arcanists, 2 Stone Golems, 2 Dwarf Guards and 2 Minotaur Guards. If you have not yet done it you can do so now. Keep going to the end of the passage and through the Gate of Expertise for level 60. Go north and take the right passage all the way to the stairs. Right above here is Demona. In Demona are several Warlocks, a couple of Stone Golems and a few Elf Arcanists. Go to the top of the room. Down the stairs is the quest room with 4 Warlocks and 5 Dragons. Once you kill the warlocks and dragons or hold them off, go to the north side of the room and open the chests for your Six Charge SD and Crystal Wand. The books might also be worth taking from the quest room. Anyhow you'll have to get out of MoLS, so you'll have to follow the path in the next map. Note: there are other ways to get out of MoLS, but this one is the safest and shortest one. That's all! Now you can either follow the same path you used to go to MoLS to get out of the cave. Alternatively you can go north west of the mainfloor with warlocks, go down the stairs (nothing spawns right at the stairs). From the stairs you walk north, then west. Here you will meet 2 Warlocks and 2 Elf Arcanists. Keep walking west until you reach the end of the tunnel, from there head south. At the end of that corridor you will find a teleport. It will bring you back to the Field of Glory.